Lovers and Friends
by Kmichell
Summary: Three long years have passed and everyone has moved on with their lives. Except Keiko, What will happen when she finally decideds to move on?
1. a love thought lost but found a new

I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters

This is my first story guys, let me know what you think so far.

CHAPTER ONE

_*****FLASHBACK******_

"_THIS IS THE END! I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU, ALL MY LIFE I'VE WAITED FOR YOU TO COME AROUND, EVEN WHEN YOU WERE HERE, YOU WASN'T REALLY HERE FOR ME! GO ON FIGHTING, ITS ABOUT TIME I GET WHAT I WANT" Keiko screamed to the sunset as she fought the tears that threatened to fall._

"_I don't want you to wait either" said a voice that made __Keiko, Boton, Yukina, Shizuru, Kurama &amp; Kuwababra all turn wide eyed and shocked._

_Finally letting her tears fall, Keiko ran as fast as she could straight into the one person she was about to give up on. YUSUSKE! Pushing them both to the ground, She landed right on top of him. Yususke stared wide eyed at the girl he loved as she lowered her head and kissed him._

_******END OF FLASHBACK********_

After a long day of splashing in the water and sea wrestling they all stood looking at the sunset. Even with the beautiful view in front of them Keiko and Yususke were in their own world.

While she was engrossed with the sight, yusuke snuck up behind Keiko and wrapped his arms around her, making her blush fiercely. Yususke put his head in her shoulders,and though Keiko thought he was just going to watch the sunset like everyone else; little did she know he had other ideas. Turning his head completely into her neck Yususke whispered in her ear, " God, Keiko you have no idea how much I've missed you."

-KEIKO POV-

_Is that his voice? I've never heard his voice become so husky with want. it sent shivers down my spine. "God Keiko, you have no idea how much I've missed you" (GASP) He missed me? After all this time, does he really love me? Where do we go from here? What are we-_

-YUSUKE POV-

_"What is she got running around in that head of hers? She's so beautiful. I still cant figure out why she's stayed by my side for so long. Even after everything I put her through she still waited for me and stayed by my side. I love her so much I have to show her how much she means to me, and I know exactly how to just that!_

Yusuke's thumb, rubbing circles on her breast cut any thought process that Keiko had off.

Yu-Yusuke? Wh-what are y-you d-d-d-oing? Keiko tried to whisper as she started to pull out of his arms. But Yusuke wasn't having that, he tightened his grip an whispered huskily in her ear, " Calm Down Keiko, sheesh stop being such a worry worte and just enjoy the feeling, Cause as soon as we leave here I'm gonna show ya just how much I missed and love ya." And before she could utter a word Yusuke pulled her flush against his body, while he pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck and started to suck ,whirling his tongue in circles.

Keiko's knees buckled at the sudden blast of pleasure she felt. To her embarrassment and Yususke's pride, she moaned. Kurama being the one closest to the couple (and with the awesome demon hearing) knew exactly what Yusuke was doing to the surely innocent and embarrassed girl, he couldn't help but chuckle at the two. He heard the beginning of a moan and to save the girl anymore embarrassment he coughed to cover the sure to be heard noise.

-KEIKO'S POV-

_What is he doing to me? Oh God it feels so good. What is wrong with me I shouldn't be letting him do this to me! But it feels so good. (MOAN/Cough) was that me? OH GOD! Kurama is looking right at me! HE KNOWS! Thank Goodness he coughed when he did or else everyone would've heard me._

As he heard Keiko Moan Yusuke couldn't help but smirk, and decided to take it up an notch. He started to suck harder while he squeezed an kneaded her breast until he was practically holding her up. She was putty in his arms.

Yu-Yususke somethings happening she whispered as low as she could but he heard her. Yusuke instantly pulled away from her neck with a "pop" and licked her ear in slow strokes. He then whispered to her, "I've got you baby, don't fight it." In one swift move he flipped her around so that she was facing him. He then went right back to the spot he was sucking on and bit down on that very same spot.

She saw stars behind her eyes, a bright white light blocked out her sight, a wave of heat ran through her entire body. She gripped on to Yusuke's shoulders, arched her back and let out a silent screamed to the heavens. When she came back to reality, Yusuke was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Embarrassed out of her mind she refused to look at him and blushed furiously. Seeing her turn red like a tomato Yusuke leaned down into her ear and said seductively, " If you liked that, just wait until I get you home." With that being said he gently grabbed her chin, making her look directly into his eyes and kissed her with every ounce of passion and love he had for her.

Lost in their own world of passion neither Yusuke nor Keiko realized that everyone had turned to leave but stopped to stare at them. Feeling the multiple eyes on her as well as the need to breath Keiko reluctantly pulled away from Yusuke causing everyone to crack up laughing. " I think its time we got you two a room" Boton teased the couple, but that only mad everyone laugh harder and Keiko's blush to brighten.

Yusuke and the gang finally left the beach and went their separate ways, well except Yusuke and Keiko of course.!

READ, REVIEW LET KNOW WHATCHA THINK! IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY!


	2. A bond called Friendship

The walk from the beach to Genkai's felt extremely longer than usual to Keiko. She didn't know if it was because everyone kept looking in her direction and smiling or because Yusuke had yet to let go of her. With his head on her shoulder, and his much more chiseled arm wrapped around her waist, Keiko couldn't help feeling every one of his muscles ripple as they walked.

Trying to hide her ever present blush Keiko kept her head down an failed miserable at ignoring her friends.

~BOTON POV~

_ (Practically Staring at the couple) I can't believe what I'm seeing! He's actually embraced his feelings for her! (Does little dance) ITS ABOUT TIME! Humph That kind of love only comes once in a lifetime if even that often. Their going to last forever_

~SHIZURU POV~

_ (Lights cigarette and takes a few puffs) why can't I find something like that? I'm happy for them finally ...but...{sighs and looks at the lighter in her hand} Everytime I find someone worth looking at they leave... Why'd you have to go and kill yourself Sakyo?! ... DAMMIT! (Looks over) Their really going to make it!_

~ KURAMA POV~

_ It would seem Yusuke truly had not gotten cold feet as I first presumed. I wonder if he will stay true to his promise... (Chuckles) knowing him, I should be expecting an invitation very soon...But... If he is to be traveling between maio and earth, will he take her with him...hmmm I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Good job my friend, you continue to show me why we are friends, I'm happy for you both, you shall truly last many lifetimes! _

~ KUWABARA POV~

_Damn Urameshi! My whole freaking body hurts! Wait till I get a hold of you when the girls aren't around! You're in for the beating of your life!...(looks over) Mehn he's really changed over the last two years, I'm glad I didn't go with him but I'm getting such a weird vibe. Like it's not his body's that changed but his soul too... (smiles at Keiko, who blushes even harder an turns her head) she looks so much happier now, I think their gonna be together forever but he'd better keep his promise to her or else Imma find a way to Maio and kick his ass! _

Completely unaware what all their friends were thinking, Yusuke couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face even if he wanted to. His Keiko was really in his arms and he can finally be with her forever. He gripped her tighter an pulled her as close as she could be while walking. He saw her yawn and realized that her pace was starting to slow down. Without even thinking about it Yusuke swept Keiko into his arms (which caused her to Gasp) bridal style and continued walking like nothing happened. If Keiko thought her face was already red she knew it turned three shades brighter when he picked her up like she was a feather and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Botan and Shizuru looked at each other and said simultaneously " awwwwwwwwwwwww how cute! " causing Kuwabara and Kurama to start laughing. Yusuke actually turned a slight shade of red and poor Keiko practically buried her face into Yusuke's chest. This continued until they finally reached Genkai's.

Yusuke put Keiko on her feet but didn't remove his hand from around her waist. He turned to his long time friends and said " see you guys later, I'm actually going to be staying here with the old Hag {SMACK} WHAT THE HELL GRANDMA!? HAT WAS THAT FOR?!

"Just who do you think your calling Old? You Idiot?! Genkai slowly walked out

Mumbling under his breath and glaring at everyone for laughing at him. "AS I WAS SAYING YOU BUNCH OF HYINAS! I'll be staying here for a couple days before I head back by my mom." He turned and whispered into Keiko's ear " and your staying with me"

As shocked as everyone was, they accepted it each turning away and said their good byes.

Keiko and Yusuke watched their friends get into a cab and drive off.

When everyone including Genkai left, Keiko turned in Yusuke arms and looked into the eases of the man she loved and they just stared at each other... and Finally after a few moments past... Keiko finally asks the question that plagued both their minds... "So what now?"

With a divious smirk on his face, Yusuke simply said , "We go inside of course."

SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS! READ REVIEW TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!

New chapter hopefully by the end of the week! :-D


	3. Trouble?

Chapter Three: trouble?

Turning them around, Yusuke walked them inside of the shrine, never taking his hands from around his Keiko's waist. Both Realizing that Genkai and Plue have disappeared for the night, most likely giving the couple some well deserved time alone, He could practically smell the nervousness rolling off of his little Keiko.

Yusuke sighed- deciding its best to give her some space- walked them over to a door at the end of the hallway, "Keiko why don't you go in here and change out of these wet clothes? I'm sure the old hag ( which earns Yusuke a smack in the back his head and a giggle from Keiko) OW! Dammit where'd you come from granny? -Who you calling old? You Dimwit- Turing back to Keiko, "As I was saying, I'm sure GRANNY, has put out something for you to wear." Not giving her a chance to respond Yusuke unwrapped his arms from around her waist and turned to the opposite side of the hallway. Throwing over his shoulder that he'll be right across from her if she needed him.

** ~KEIKO POV~**

_Huh? He just let go? No groping, no perverted comment, nothing?! Hmmm he's really changed, I think I like this new Yusuke..-"I'll be right across from you if you need me"- I do need you Yusuke, but not from all the way over there! (insert blush) oh my Gosh! What is wrong with me?! I'm not supposed to be having these thoughts! _

Not hearing her door open, Yusuke turned around an saw that she hadn't moved from where he left her. (Insert mischievous smirk) leaning down to her ear, Yusuke whispered, " what's wrong Keiko? Want some help (grabs Keiko's butt and squeezes) getting those wet clothes off?" That got the reaction he wanted, making Keiko practically run into the room as if she had a demon on her tail! ( which she technically did teehee) laughing and walking into his room Yusuke was unaware of what he just caused!

**~KEIKO POV~**

_-Face burning with embarrassment- she rested her head on the door and heard Yusuke laughing- "HE'S LAUGHING?! OOOOHHH THAT YUSUKE! (Insert very Yusuke like mischievous smirk) I'll give him some thing to laugh about! _

** {IN YUSUKE's ROOM}**

Peeling off his wet clothes and flinging them in some random corner, Yusuke looked at all of his scars from Demon World. " mehn I really did a number on myself. " he said to out loud. So lost in his thoughts Yusuke didn't hear the door open or close.

"Yes, you did. What on earth were you doing over there Yusuke?! " Keiko Gasped

Actin solely on instinct Yusuke spun around, transforming into his demon form and grabbed Keiko by her throat an pinned her against the wall. He growled!

"yu-yu-Suke... I c-c-c-an-nt brea-th... " Keiko stuttered causing Yusuke to growl again. Realizing that he wasn't in control she froze up. Yusuke(still in demon form) leaned down to Keiko's neck and growled! He took a deep breath taking in her scent, nuzzled her neck, and slowly released her throat but he didn't move his body off of hers. Instead he out both hands on either side of her head, continuing to nuzzle her neck, Keiko heard only one Word, "MINE".

As soon as that word left his mouth, Yusuke regained control. "OH MY GOD KEIKO, IM SO SORRY! " pushing himself off of an turning away from Keiko. " I don't know what came over me, I usually have more control than that... God! I could've hurt you."

Keiko let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding " oh Yusuke" she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him while resting her head against his back. "You could never hurt me Yusuke, intentionally or unintentionally. I'm fine, Yusuke. I really am.

"but I-"

" NO BUTS YUSUKE! Im fine -walks around to face him- see? Getting up on her tiptoes Keiko pressed her lips against his. An entire heartbeat passed before she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, an move his lips against her own.

After what felt like hours the couple broke separated. "Umm, Keiko?"

"Hmm?" (Still buzzing from the kiss)

" why did you come in here with only a robe on?"

[Hmmmmm, I wonder what Keiko's answer will be! Until next time!

Read, Review, Tell me whatcha think!]


	4. More than teenage infatuation

" why did you come in here with only a robe on?"

"Oh!...umm... See...I umm... Wanted...to... Err..." Keiko stuttered out. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at her, "Breath Keiko, an tell me what wanna say" taking a deep breath she let it all out in one big huff " Iwantedtocomeseeifyouwouldhelpmewithaproblem".

He looked at her with a single eyebrow raised an started rubbing circles on her lower back, "um, say that one more time for me... Slowly"

"I wanted to come see if you would help me with a problem" she looked at the suddenly interesting wall over his shoulder. He stopped rubbing her back, slowly sliding his hands forward to settle on her waist an giving a slight squeeze. "And what exactly is the problem Keiko?"

"Yusuke"

"Keiko" again he squeezed

Looking him straight in the eyes for the first time, she asked him what's been bothering her ever since he left... "Yusuke, do you love me?"

The silence in the room was sudden as she refused to look away from his stare. How long they stood there staring at each other, they didn't know; but she took his silence as an answer. He didn't love her after all just like she thought and with that realization she put her head down. She started to pull away from him but he gripped her hips an pulled her right up against him, stopping any chance she had of leaving. She put her hands on his chest an pushed still trying to get away from the inevitable heartache she knew was coming.

{KEIKOS POV}

He doesn't love me... I should've known better. It was only infatuation, I was the only girl who wasn't afraid of him... He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He...(tears started to roll down her face) doesn't... love... Me! ( more tears)

"Keiko"

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't didn't hear him call her name.

"KEIKO!" At the roughness in his tone she jumped but she still didn't look up. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, using the other to gently lift her face to look at him an what he saw hurt him more than any injury he got fighting demons. He used his thumb to wipe away the streaks of tears running down her face, "Keiko, If you had given me a chance to get my thoughts together you would have heard me say, -he leaned his face close enough so that their noses were touching an looking directly into each other's eyes- Yes, I love you Keiko" " You're not just some teenage infatuation (guessing where her thoughts went) everyday I was in demon world, I thought of you, throughout both tournaments I thought of you, the countless times I almost died an was going to quit, I thought of you... I wanted to come back to you, to keep my promise, to marry you, grow old, have kids, love you for the rest of my life... Keiko you're the reason I'm alive today, My love for you gave me a reason to fight... I love you Keiko... no one else... Just you. My Keiko."

She just stared at him, eyes wide, not knowing what to say. And before she could even try to utter a response, Yusuke closed the space between them; pressing his lips against hers, still staring back at her. His grip on her waist grew tighter as he pulled her completely against him so that they were touching literally from head to toe. The hand that was under her chin slowly made its way down her neck, across her shoulders, down her arm,past her waist and finally settled on her butt and squeezed, making her gasp. He took advantage of her gasp an slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. At the strange new feeling Keiko couldn't help but close her eyes an wrap her hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

Suddenly She felt something hard an cool against her back, her had pushed her against the wall, so caught up in the kiss,she hadn't even realized they moved. Reluctantly Yusuke pulled away but only enough so that he could look down at her..

"Never doubt my love for you Keiko... No matter where I go or how long I'm gone know that I do love you... If you won't believe anything else just believe that."

"I believe you Yusuke... I'm sorry I doubted you. I (YAWNS) I love you too. " getting up on her tiptoes she gave him a chaste kiss.

Chuckling he said, "C'mon you early bird, let's get you to bed."

(ANOTHER YAWN) "Are you coming with me?"

He stepped back and started pulling her to the futon "you don't have to ask me twice"

Blushing fiercely when she FINALLY realized that he was as naked as the day he was born, "Um... Yusuke?"

Reaching the futon he turned, "huh?"

(More blushing) "umm... Why are you naked?"

He looked down at himself, he completely forgot about his state of undress... "Oh, I was changing when... Before you came in." He grabbed a pair of shorts out of his bag n chucked it on... "Is this better?"

She nodded but still didn't look at him.

They stood there, him next to the futon an her looking at the extra interesting wall awkwardly for a few mins before she yawned again.

"c'mon Keiko let's get some rest"

"Ohk" (YAWN)

Finally they got into bed an as Keiko was about to move to the opposite side of the bed Yusuke grabbed her around the waist pulling her right up against him. "You wanted to sleep together an sleep together we shall" she couldn't help the blush that flooded her face as she felt his very hard body pressed against hers . Neither could keep their eyes open for much longer so simultaneously they said "Goodnight, my Keiko" "Goodnight Yusuke" And with one last kiss she rested her head against his chest, they fell asleep.

{READ, REVIEW, TELL ME WATCHA THINK!}


End file.
